No estás sola
by Peque Saltamontes
Summary: A Levi le asignan una compañera recién salida de la academia policial. Levi, con sus quince años de experiencia, debe arreglárselas como sea. Mención leve de abuso sexual. Prompt de Ana Ackerman.


**A veces las ganas de escribir Rivamika llegan así, de la nada, y pedís una premisa y escribís algo en unas horas (?)**

 **Gracias a Ana Ackerman por la premisa: "** **Mikasa descubre un secuestro, un asesinato o violacion".**

 **Y esto salió.**

 **¡Disfruten!**

 **Advertencia : mención de abuso sexual, nada explícito, pero sepan que se menciona. **

* * *

**No estás sola**

Mikasa se desliza fuera de la oficina en silencio. Su expresión cambia al instante de fría a enojada.

Si le preguntaran a él, la palabra que aportaría sería «rabiosa».

 _Como un perro._

Levi se traga el suspiro y asiente en dirección a Petra, quien cubre a la víctima que no se atreve siquiera a levantar el rostro con una manta.

―¿Confío en que puedes encargarte desde aquí?

Petra asiente y se arrodilla junto a la joven que no logra juntar fuerzas ni para llorar.

* * *

―La próxima apreciaría que no te escabulleras como si esto fuera tu casa y estuvieras por escaparte para ver a tu novio quinceañero, Mikasa.

El primer indicio de la gravedad de la situación se le manifiesta entonces: cuando Mikasa no se gira a gruñirle por su comentario sarcástico.

―Necesitamos actuar ya.

Levi sencillamente camina hasta la ventana y la abre. A continuación, enciende un cigarrillo mientras observa el apresurado tránsito de vehículos frente a la estación de policía.

Frente a su trabajo.

―Es un poco apresurado hacer nada antes de tener un resultado del laboratorio ―Las palabras van seguidas de volutas de humo.

―¿Acaso no estábamos viendo a la misma víctima? ¡Es innegable que es un caso de abuso sexual!

Levi no se inmuta ni da señales de interesarse por su apremio. Solo responde tajantemente:

―Puede que seamos compañeros, pero todavía espero el mínimo de decencia y sentido común que te recuerde que te llevo quince años de experiencia y te tranquilices, mocosa.

Mikasa aprieta los puños. Levi lo nota, mas la ignora; es su jugada habitual.

―Respecto a tus dudas ―Cruza las piernas a la par que se apoya contra el marco de la ventana, y ahora sí se digna a mirarla―, sí, no hay duda de que es un caso de abuso sexual, pero necesitamos saber si hay alguna muestra de ADN que se pueda utilizar. Aparentemente el criminal no usó preservativo, así que nos será más fácil buscar a alguien que encaje con la información que ya tenemos.

»Y por lo tanto ―concluye Levi con el tono mecánico de quien acostumbra a explicar muchas cosas a alguien sin experiencia y simplemente se ha resignado a ello― necesitamos esperar.

El rostro de Mikasa se tiñe de rojo. Levi comprende que no es la vergüenza de la impulsividad, sino la frustración causada por esta.

―Quiero meterlo tras las rejas _ya._

―Puede que esto te sorprenda, pero sí, todos queremos eso.

La inflexión en la voz de Levi no es, por una vez, irónica.

Es una afirmación en todo su sentido.

* * *

Mikasa es joven e inexperta; tiene apenas veinte años, una mocosa recién salida de la academia policial.

Una mocosa que le han asignado a él por su mala costumbre de actuar solo.

 _«Como tendrás que ocuparte de ella, confío en que tendrás los ojos más abiertos y prestarás atención a tu compañera antes de salir corriendo por tu cuenta»._

Erwin es un hijo de puta, pero también es, innegablemente, un buen comandante.

 _Y por eso estoy aquí, haciendo de niñero._

Tras días de tediosa investigación, la búsqueda de sospechosos se redujo a tres hermanos.

Y Mikasa no tuvo mejor idea que ponerse su ropa más vulnerable (vestido largo y _tacones, por el amor de Dios_ ) y cruzarse en el camino de los tres hermanos en caminos oscuros y poco transitados.

―¡¿En qué estabas pensando?! ―ruge Levi mientras Mikasa tira al suelo al sospechoso que ha intentado someterla y lo abate con un rodillazo en la espalda―. ¡La siguiente víctima pudiste haber sido tú!

Mikasa no responde; solo recita monótonamente (con algo de odio chorreando en su voz) las palabras de aviso y advertencia del procedimiento estándar a la par que asegura las esposas en torno a las muñecas del hombre.

Solo cuando se pone de pie y estira con ella al sospechoso para que este adopte su misma posición clava la mirada en Levi.

Levi no sabe si fijarse en sus ojos, en su cabello despeinado o en la sangre que gotea del corte en la mejilla que ha logrado propinarle el agresor.

Finalmente se decide: sus ojos no son gélidos, como es lo habitual, sino de una fiereza que quema.

La misma fiereza con la que Mikasa masculla:

―Pero ahora no habrá una siguiente víctima.

* * *

―Esa mocosa está _desquiciada_ , ¿me oyes? _Desquiciada._

Erwin no presta atención más allá de sus papeles.

―Se puso en peligro solo para hacer caer a un sospechoso. _Más allá_ de las consideraciones éticas detrás, ¿dónde se ha visto que alguien actúe de forma tan…?

―…¿precipitada y arrogante? ―Erwin completa su pensamiento sin despegar la vista del documento que lleva más de diez minutos examinando.

Levi guarda silencio. Al fin, Erwin levanta la vista.

―¿Es eso lo que pensaste? Bien; es lo que siempre pensé al ver tu trabajo en este cuerpo policial.

―Estás errado ―arguye Levi―; sí, he actuado en solitario y tal vez arriesgando demasiado mi vida, pero esta mocosa ha ido más allá, ella…

―Levi ―lo interrumpe Erwin―, ¿tanto te cuesta aceptar que hay alguien igual a ti, igual de temerario, igual de implacable que tú allá afuera? ¿Y que es una niña de veinte años?

Levi frunce el ceño, mas permanece callado.

Erwin está equivocado.

 _No somos iguales._

No, no lo son.

 _Yo pongo mi vida primero. Ella daría su vida por proteger a los demás._

* * *

Esa noche, Levi se queda hasta tarde haciendo el papeleo que su compañera no sabe cómo completar aún.

Grande es su sorpresa cuando sale a tomar aire y se encuentra a Mikasa con la espalda apoyada contra uno de los pilares de la entrada, mirando la calle vacía.

―Pensé que ya te habías ido ―la interpela.

Mikasa se gira hacia él sin un ápice de sorpresa o algún indicio de una reacción positiva o negativa al ver a su compañero. Levi toma nota de la bandita que cubre el costado de su rostro, el lugar donde el violador la hiciera sangrar.

―Me fui. Pero volví con un café.

Mikasa le acerca uno de los vasitos plásticos de Starbucks que sostiene.

―No sé cómo te gusta tu café, pero imagino que si sigues trabajando preferirías uno sin azúcar.

Levi solo toma el vaso y le da un sorbo. Efectivamente, es simple café negro.

―Pude haberme preparado uno con la cafetera de la estación, ¿sabes?

Mikasa aprieta los labios. Levi la observa enarcando una ceja.

Del bolsillo de su gabardina, Mikasa extrae con la mano que ha quedado libre una galletita, también de Starbucks.

―También te traje esto.

Por un instante las neuronas de Levi parecen fallar en el proceso de sinapsis.

―¿Una… _cookie_?

―De masa de chocolate y con chispas de chocolate. Es mi favorita ―presiona Mikasa, haciendo más evidente el gesto extendiéndole la galletita.

A Levi no es que le importe mucho el chocolate, pero reconoce el intento de su compañera de hacer las paces. Una pequeña ofrenda de paz.

―Gracias ―dice a la par que toma la galletita y la guarda en su bolsillo para luego.

Mikasa solo asiente levemente.

Permanecen en silencio durante mucho tiempo, ambos sorbiendo su café y mirando al frente, a las solitarias calles. Solo se escuchan las voces de los pocos transeúntes que siguen fuera a estas horas. El aire es cálido a pesar de que el sol se ha escondido hace rato gracias al humeante café que los abriga.

―Lamento lo que hice.

La verdadera disculpa toma a Levi por sorpresa, mas no por eso deja que se note. En todo caso, se gira para mirar a su compañera. Mikasa voltea hacia él nuevamente y tiene la decencia ―piensa Levi― de lucir arrepentida.

―Estoy acostumbrada a ponerme en riesgo con tal de obtener resultados. Nunca me detuve a pensar que eso podría suponer un problema para otras personas. Al contrario: siempre fui yo la que corre a sacar de problemas a los que me importan.

Levi piensa en la foto que ha visto en el escritorio de Mikasa, una donde se la ve a ella y a dos chicos de su edad, uno rubio con sonrisa tímida y otro de vibrantes ojos verdes y expresión de excesiva confianza. En el medio, Mikasa sonríe suavemente y rodea a ambos chicos con sus brazos.

Sin embargo, no dice nada al respecto. No se pondrá a hacer conjeturas sobre lo que puedan sentir los afectos de Mikasa hacia ella o cómo debería actuar ella hacia estas personas. Eso corresponde al ámbito privado, y Levi no piensa abandonar su profesionalismo por nada del mundo.

No; en su lugar, intenta responder con algo más sencillo y al punto, pero no menos cierto:

―No estás sola, Mikasa. Recuerda eso.

Levi no puede hablar por su familia o amigos, mas sí por sí mismo.

Mikasa solo vuelve a mirar al frente, y Levi la imita.

De pronto, esto no es un café con disculpas sino un tranquilo y ameno momento entre compañeros que comparten cierta familiaridad.

Es una sensación bonita y algo nueva para él, así que supone que también lo es para ella.

Por sopesar la situación e intentar adivinar los pensamientos de su compañera, Levi se pierde al mayor delator de todos: las mejillas sonrojadas que Mikasa intenta esconder bajo su bufanda carmesí mientras termina su café.

* * *

 **Y eso es to, eso es to, eso es todo amigos.**

 **Dejen review si les gustó :)**

 **-Pekea**


End file.
